One time, Followed by another, Accompanied by three more times
by wolmersgirls
Summary: She feels sick probably because of her drinking but who knows? This little sprout of life could change both hers and Kakashi's life. How will the rest of Konoha act towards the news? Something good will happen from this one...


**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto! Sorry! :3**

**A kakashixOc pairing! trying to keep her anonymous-better for fangirls to put themselves into the story**

**My first fanfic! let's see how this goes...**

The side of my face was tucked lavishly into my pillow. My eyes opened dreamily, really slowly. Strands of my hair were all over my face. This was some serious bed head hair I thought. I peered through my raven colored strands-Phew! I was in my own house. For some reason, I always woke up in somebody else's place. It was usually the after event of drinking too much sake with Anko at the bar or partying too hard with the other jounins. A few of them got accustomed to my overnight stays like Kurenai and Lady Tsunade. They both have blow up mattresses specifically for me. Sometimes Anko had to join me because we were both 'unfit' to be home alone. Tsunade was great but Kurenai could sometimes be a drag.

My daze was cut short when I suddenly widened my eyes and got up and rushed to the bathroom with fast urgency. I realized that this was becoming a new routine for me.

'Bluahhh' was the sound I made as I placed my head over the toilet. One time, followed by another accompanied by three more. I felt awful.

"Well this sucks…" I said to myself as I lifted my aching body up to the sink. I turned on the faucet. Brushing my hair back,I wet my face with the running water. I held my head up slightly and placed one of my hands on my forehead. Gosh, I didn't know why I felt like this. After brushing my teeth and brushing my hair into a long ponytail, my feet led me out of the bathroom, slowly back towards my bed. I laid back and reached for my phone that was under my pillow.

"I'm gonna do this." I said to myself. I had to. I needed some release.

"Siri, Can you tell me the symptoms for a pregnany?"

"I found a list of symptoms that occur during pregnancy." she replied after 5 seconds.

…_Symptoms to watch for early on include a __missed period__**,**__headaches__**, **__tender breasts__**,**__nausea __and __l__ower backaches._

Wow. It was official. I was experiencing almost all of the above from 3 days ago. There was no doubt I was pregnant. Someone is slowly growing inside of me. I didn't even bother to try the old 'pee-on-a-stick' thing a magigy. There could be no other reason why I was feeling like this.

A thousand thoughts ran through my head. Question after question- what would it be like raising a child in the ninja world…when both of its parents are top class ninja? , should I be happy about this? Damn, I've never been pregnant before! It probably hurts like a bitch… what should I name it-no her!...I always dreamed of having a girl, would she be a hassle?, would my life have to change a lot since I'm going to have her?, will he be okay with her? _Him!_ My thoughts consumed me so much that I almost forgot about him. What would he say? That was the big question. He was going to be a dad. I gave a soft smile at the thought but I wasn't too sure if he could handle all of this.

I grabbed up my phone.

"Siri! Call Kakashi," I said holding it up over my face in the air. I was slightly filled with fear but I also just wanted to get this over with.

"Calling Kakashi…" she responded.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Can you come over… umm…for a second?... cause I have something really important to tell you" I had no idea why I was acting so dumbfounded.

"Sure, …Are you okay?" he asked in that soft sweet voice of his. He was such a cutie. He almost always recognizes or picks up any disturbances in my tone. I only hope he had no idea of what I was going to tell him.

"Ofcourse I'm okay silly! I really wanna see you that's all-you left too early last night." I replied gaining back some of my confidence.

"Yeah, but we got a couple of hours in" he said slyly.

God, that melted me. He was such a turn on. I had no self control with this guy.

"Get over here." I said abruptly. That ended our conversation.

I got up and placed my feet gently down on the floor. From there, I tip-toed my way over to the front door. I knew he would be here soon. He doesn't walk whenever he's coming over to me. He does that poof thing-disappearing into midair and then re-appearing somewhere else. I opened the door and there he was. Divine masculine beauty. God just placed me in heaven. He was leaning on the rails in front of my apartment with one hand in his pocket and the other hand holding…I swear I'm gonna rip one of those books up! He was reading another one of his Make Out paradise copies. He was a pervert but a cool and conserved one. He wasn't an out there type of person like Jiraiya-who was much of a turn off than a turn on. No wonder this dude had a problem setting something up with Lady Tsunade.

"What took you so long?" I said, gazing straight at him. He lifted his eye from his book and looked at me. By his look I could tell that he liked what he saw. He closed his book and moved forward, coming closer towards me. I stepped back a bit from my doorway as he was nearing.

He leaned in the doorway with both hands in his pockets.

"You like playing with me. Don't you."

"Get a hold of yourself Kakashi, you know you want this. You would have been here even if I didn't call you."

"But you did" He moved in grabbing my waist, bringing me closer to him. He was so demanding when it came to sex. Turning me on was not at all a difficult task for him. He achieved his goals in the simplest ways possible-by just touching me.

"Don't tease me." He whispered into my ears, sending shivers all the way down my spine. Kisses were running along my neck and down my shoulders. Biting, sucking, he knew them all. He rubbed his hands playfully, gently along my small waist-rubbing a finger or two along the hems of my tank top in order to touch my skin. Curse him for having such an effect on me. He heard me moan. Lifting his head up, he gave a sly smile through his mask. I looked at him. He liked that. -Knowing that he had the ability to make me sound out.

I couldn't take it anymore. There was no holding out with him. My hands brushed up against his sides and moved their way up to his neck. I inserted one of my fingers into his mask, pulling it down gently. He had no objections. He was so gorgeous and refined. Every detail and aspect of him was perfect and he was mine. All mine. Other girls in Konoha would try their best to get him but he ignored all and found me. I loved everything about him. The way he talks to me, the way he makes me laugh and oh my God I absolutely adore the way how he makes love to me. It's simply breathtaking and I knew I was about to get a round out of him right now.

I pressed my lips against his, kissing him passionately, taking in every moment, every taste of him. He moved into me deepening our kiss, offering me all of his warmth. I broke our kiss for a second. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He grasped my ass in his hands. Running my fingers through his sleek, silver, smoky colored hair, I smiled and resumed kissing him while he walked us through the hall back to my bedroom.

"I'm wearing your favorite tank top" I gasped breaking the kiss. I kissed him again.

"I know, the color grey on you really turns me on." As he said this, he reached up and pulled out my ponytail. Rubbing his fingers up in my silky long raven hair.

"Sexy" was the word that made my core a bit wetter than it already was.

"You're way beyond that Kakashi, You're simply arousing …" I was so ready for him.

He flopped me down on the bed. My hair spreading out wildly. He was sliding slowly over me with our tongues still entangled together. I broke our kiss once more.

"You know, you're gonna have to stop being so rough with me, bad boy."

Kneeling over me, he looked at me quite quizzically.

"Why is that!? I thought you loved it that way?"

"I do! But you don't wanna hurt her…" I said in a soft tone.

He moved his head down to where my hand was pointing. He saw the bulge. Leaning back from over me, he closed his eye and placed his hand on his forehead. I pushed myself up from off the bed and crawled over to him. I lapped myself around him and took his hand down.

"I'm pregnant" I said looking up into his eyes. I knew that whatever his response was going to be-it would be a good one. I knew his nature. I knew him too well.

"…and I'm okay with that" he said in his charming voice. I was right. I kissed him again.

"I love you Kakashi!"

"and I love _both_ of you" he replied kissing me back passionately. I was feeling him all over again. I closed my eyes thinking dreamily along but then I suddenly opened my eyes widely. Ohhh noooo. I pushed him off quickly and ran to the bathroom again. I fell down beside the toilet. "Blluahhh" One time, then another, accompanied by _4_ more times, this time. He was leaning in the doorway in that cool stance of his. I turned my head and looked up at him.

"I can tell that your child is already gonna give me a lot of problems" I said sickly.

"Probably…but at least I know she'll be as pretty as you" he said raising an eyebrow.

That made me smile for awhile but not for long as I quickly turned my head to exhert more gluck. Yep, this was definitely getting worse.

**Well guys! How did i do! Hope its not stupid or lame for a first one :) review! even if you think you're gonna say something bad-i'll take it and build a better story!**


End file.
